1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions having an effect to control phagocytic function, which comprise human pepsin and/or a human leukocyte pepsin-like enzyme as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the functions which the living body performs for maintaining homeostasis is the immune mechanism. It is known that foreign matter which has invaded from the outside or a substance which has become foreign matter in vivo can sometimes adversely affect the living body, and that the immune mechanism exerts an effect upon the attack and development of such diseases as infectious diseases, tumors, autoimmune diseases, etc. For that reason, there have lately been made attempts to treat these diseases by controlling the immune mechanism, and immunomodulators have been employed for treatment of tumors. However, the conventional immunomodulatory agents are drugs which mainly control the functions of lymphocytes which act as effectors for humoral immunity and cellular immunity, and there has been little research done on drugs which directly control phagocytic functions.
Phagocytes not only engulf and digest foreign matter which has invaded the living body, e.g. microorganisms such as virus, bacteria, eumycetes, etc., and foreign matter which has been generated in the body, e.g. tumors, etc., but also play an important role in controlling immune response by transferring information on said foreign matter to lymphocytes. Further, it is believed that gout and arteriosclerosis are brought about by uric acid or cholesterol deposits generated in the body, and it is presumed that phagocytes also participate in disposal of these deposits. Therefore, drugs having an effect to control phagocytic functions are expected to be effective as drugs for treating not only such diseases to which lymphocytic function-controlling agents have been conventionally applied but also such diseases as infectious diseases, tumors, arteriosclerosis, etc.
Since a drug having an effect to control phagocytic functions would be expected to be effective as a drug for treating such diseases as infectious diseases caused by virus, bacteria, eumycetes, etc., and gout, arteriosclerosis, etc., the present inventors have intensively studied in order to develop such a drug and have found that human pepsin and/or a human leukocyte pepsin-like enzyme exhibit an effect to control phagocyte-mediated immunity and improve infectious diseases, gout and arteriosclerosis, thereby having accomplished this invention.